The beauty and the assassin
by OneWithTheCreed
Summary: (summary in progress)


I was sitting in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Filled with boredom, but I felt like I was full of energy. I'm clueless on what to do. I've done everything I possibly could do. It was looking like it was about to storm, and going outside is out of the option, sadly.

Nature, the animals, the smells even. The outdoors are a fun place for me, and thunderstorms sadly ruin that. I heard a knock on my door, I sigh, and get up to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw, what I would like to call 'my replacement mom' since my real one hated me enough to abandon me.

"Hey Angel, can you come here for a second?" She asked, with a warm smile.

"Uhm, sure." I say, not wanting to leave my room, even though I'm bored to tears.

We both start walking out of my room, and my 'mom' seemed a bit too happy, un-realistic, to me. So, somethings up. Just great.

"So, Angel..." My 'mom' started, still having that happy smile.

"Get to the point." I said, before thunder struck, making a loud noise. My 'mom' jumped, but regaining her smile soon after.

"So, anyways, you know that I have been dating David for a little bit now...well, we're getting married!" She beams. "And we're just gonna go to Boston to look for certain things, wedding items mostly."

I yawn, and also nodding. "Yeah, that's good mom."

"So, while we're gone. Your staying with Achilles." She says.

"Why?!" I ask, frustrated.

'I believe I am old enough to be alone. Right?' I thought

"Just please, go get your things together." She says, calmly. Growing frustrated

"Please, mo-" I say, starting my puppy dog eyes.

"Get your things ready, now."

Alright, now she's annoyed.

"Okay." I say, walking back to my room.

Well, this can't be too bad right? It's probably more interesting at Achilles' place. He has animals, and are cool, I hope he has dogs though. I really want a dog. I've had only one dog before, he was the sweetest thing. He never bit me once, the only time I saw him bite someone, it was someone who broke inside the house. Now that was a good dog.

I used to have a cat, too. It didn't work though, it clawed at everything, including my face. It was sweet as a kitten, but as it grew older, it also got grumpier. (a/n: grumpy caat!) After my two minutes of intense thinking, I had all my stuff ready. I had some stuff packed in a small bag of mine, and ready to go. I honestly don't want to go...because...well...I just don't know, I don't know anything, I don't know how long Taylor (replacement mom) and her fiancée are going to take in Boston, and to be honest, I'm worried. Boston is a dangerous place, with dangerous people. Who knows what could happen in Boston, what might happen. Taylor could get shot, and David could be killed, or David could be shot, and Taylor could be killed. Heck, both of them could die.

You never know what the day could bring, so just be prepared for anything.

"Angel, babe, you ready?" Taylor asks, excitement in her eyes.

God, I told her I don't like her calling me babe! It's weird to me.

"Mom, please, don't call me babe." I say, having that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry honey, but are you ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, but one question." I say, grabbing my bag from my bed. "Have you even told Achilles we're coming over and dropping me off?"

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday." She said, motioning for me to come out.

I walked out, letting out a puff of air I was holding in. Achilles always came off as a grump to me, I just like his house. It's big. Also old, it seems to be falling apart in some places. For now it's minor though. I just don't want to be trapped in a grumpy old mans house for my weekend.

I guess that's how it'll be, then.

Me and Taylor were finally at Achilles' place, I hate how long we have to walk. I get tired easily when I don't get enough sleep. When we got by the door, I knocked, then Taylor walked away, waving bye to me. When she left, I knocked again, not wanting to get wet. (a/n: it's about to storm)

"Where is that old man?" I mumbled, tapping my foot impatiently.

After an extra minute of waiting, Achilles opened the door. Looking tired, as if he has barely gotten any sleep.

"Ah, your here. Come in, before it starts to rain."He says, with a sleepy voice.

I'm assuming he was napping, or something.

"So what were you doing?" I ask, curiosity filling my voice.

I can't help it, I'm a curious person...

"Sleeping." He says sleepily.

"Not surprised, a lot of old people spend most of their time sleeping." I murmured, looking for a good place to set my bag. "So where will I be sleeping?"

"Come, I'll show you." He says, tiredly.

We both start to walk upstairs, when I decide to do something that will be awesome.

"Race you upstairs!" I giggled, running up the stairs.

When i'm at the top of the stairs, I look back down at the old man, he's frustrated, and looking at me like I've gone mad.

"I win!" I say, laughing all the way.

"Teenagers..." He mumbles, frustrated.

"Whatchu have against teenagers, old man?" I ask, with my hand on my hip, feeling sassy in ways.

"Oh, I have nothing against teenagers, only the ones that are like you." He says. "Anyway, your room is in here."

I put my hand on my heart, pretending to feel hurt,then he just leaves. I look at the room I'll be staying in. Wow it actually looks pretty nice, to be honest. I'm surprised he didn't give me the shitty room, or maybe he set traps in it or something.

Me and Achilles never had the best relationship we could have.

I walked into the room, getting a better view. Being honest, it doesn't look that bad. It has a balcony even, my stupid room doesn't have that. Heck, I don't even have a window. Also, this bed. Oh this bed! It looks so cushiony. I think I shall test it out. I go and sit on the bed, then advance to laying down on it. Oh, I don't plan on leaving this bed anytime soon. Soon after, I feel my eyes getting heavier, and heavier, then finally close them, and enjoy my nice, long, sleep.

~~Two hours later~~

"Angel, Angel, Angel!" Achilles said, poking me with his cane.

"Leave me the fuck alone old man, I'm trynna sleep here." I say, tiredly.

"I am not going to repeat myself." He says, annoyance in his tone.

"No." I say, burying myself deeper in blankets.

"Angel..."

"What do you want?" I say, finally sitting up.

"First of all, watch your tone. Two, time to eat, so get up."

'I don't wanna!' I think to myself.

"Fine..."

I finally finished eating, then ran back upstairs, back to the bed. I am so telling Taylor I want a new bed. I can't sleep on that shitty old bed anymore, I simply cannot take it.

I Like firm beds, mostly. Not shitty, uncomfortable beds. Oh well, begging can get me a new bed, at least I think so...Hm, what should I do now? This will be a boring weekend. My bag! It should have my sketchbook in it. I jump off my bed, walking over to my bag and looking inside. Hm, clothes, clothes, sketchbook! I grab it then sit back down on my bed.

I draw for most of my free time, animals mostly, sometimes other things. My drawings can get quite strange, sometimes. Most of the time they're normal. One of my sketches, is of a wolf in the forest. I love wolves. Such cute animals! Another is of a bunny, also cute animals. Something about them bugs me though...I don't know what though. It'll just drive me insane til I know.

Maybe I should sleep now, I don't feel like digging through my sketches. They are pretty crappy anyhow. I don't like them that much, I got lucky with the wolf, and bunnies are easy. Sort of. I mean, they're kinda like circles. With drawing, sometimes if you just look at something for a long time, you can find the detail, then try to draw it.

Oh well, I'm freaking tired. Maybe I should sleep.

'''Next day'''

I slowly open my eyes, yawn, then sit up. I am not a morning person. I stretch, then get up and walk downstairs. What food could I find for breakfast...hm...I start looking around in the kitchen for about two minutes before I hear Achilles come in the kitchen with me.

"Digging through my kitchen, already?" He questions, looking slightly amused.

"You have no good food, so I'm skipping breakfast." I say, walking back upstairs.

"Have it your way then." I hear him mumble before I left.

I decide to fix up my hair today, it seems bland.

So why not?

It still looks bland! I put my hair in a braid, waited for an hour, took it out, and my hair is still bland! I wanted curls, apparently I can't have anything good. I just want fluffy hair! I give up. My hair is good the way it is. For now, i'll eventually go insane until my hair is perfect. I'm just awesome like that.

Deal with it.

Hm, maybe I should do a drawing. I wonder what though, maybe...i don't know. Hm, what to do, Sundays are usually boring. Go talk to Achilles? Nah, he's a grump. Go outside? Still looks pretty stormy, I don't want lightning to hit me or something. Draw? Again, no.

Damn, I have problems. Big problems.

Boredom problems. Guess I'll have to figure something out.

~5 Minutes later~

GODDAMMIT I'M GOING TO DIE OF FRUSTRATION AND BOREDOM! I seriously can't think of one thing to do besides sleep! But I just woke up so I don't think that's an option. What to do...what to do...Fuck it I give up. Wait, I know something fun to do. I run downstairs and then find the room Achilles is in, once I find him, I smirk, then say

"Hey Achilles! Entertain me." I say, starting to giggle.

Bugging Achilles is fun for me, that's what I could do for the day.

"No." He says, not even paying attention to me.

I should take that book so he can pay attention to me...hehe.

"Did you even hear what I said?" I ask, hand on my hip.

"That's nice Angel.." He mumbles, eyes on his book.

Just then I snatched the book, shut it, then set it on the table.

"I was reading that." He said, annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, well now your entertaining me. So entertain, old man." I say, in the sassiest tone possible.

He just ignores me and grabs his book, I sigh, then tap my foot.

"Well?" I ask, impatiently.

"I am not going to entertain you, just go back to your room." He says, flipping back to the page he was on.

Damn it old man, I'm bored out of my mind!

"Achilles! Come on! Please?" I ask, starting up my begging eyes.

"No." He mumbles, eyes on his book.

I sigh, deciding to give up. He can be real stubborn sometimes. Maybe I should just sleep, it's not that bad. I mean...erm...I'm twelve...most of them sleep right? Oh well. (A/n: when Connor saw Achilles, he was 13, I was thinking maybe just making Angel one year or so older. And i'm pretty ssure he was 13 when he saw achilles. If not I can edit the chp biggrin)

~~~~About an extra hour later XD~~~

I was peacefully sleeping, until I felt something poking my side. I opened my eyes, then saw Achilles. I guess he was poking me with his cane.

"I am starting to think all you do is sleep." Achilles murmured, walking back out.

"Hey wait! How long did I sleep?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"I guess for an hour or so."

"Oh, okay." I said, getting out of my bed.

I look outside, from my window, and I see that all the rain clouds went away. Hm, I think I'll go outside now.

"Hey, Achilles. I'm gonna go outside." I say, walking past him.

"Fine, be back in a hour." He says, tiredly.

"Okay then. Bye!" I say, speeding out the door.

I wonder when Taylor and David are going to get married. I never liked David though, he seems like a psycho...but whatever floats Taylors boat. I just never liked him, hard to explain...I also hate how Taylor treats me, she treats me like a useless four year old. Not like i'm saying four year olds are useless or anything, I just think that, well, little kids can't do much. I wish she'd stop treating me like that. People who do shit like that just make me mad.

She can be stupid sometimes. Bleh.

I kinda sometimes wish I knew my real family, like...they abandoned me, I have no clue why. I am always trying to learn about my real family, but if they don't even bother to keep me, why bother learning about those assholes?

Also, people like that make me want to barf, I just could never imagine leaving my child. Then again, I don't imagine having a child at all. I've heard the process of child birth is awful! I don't think I could handle it. I'd die or something. I don't even know how people could like...you are pushing a child through your lady parts. Okay, let's stop right now, my body hurts just thinking about it.

Everything looks great outside at the moment, pretty, and stuff. I am not good at describing things...at all. No matter how hard I try! Fuck it, who needs to describe. 'Stuff' and 'Things' are good enough describing words. (a/n: Okay Angel grimes wink you walking dead fans know what i'm talking about)

Oh well, maybe I should head back, I'm already tired.

_TWO DAYS LATER XD_

"Still no word from Taylor?" I ask, impatiently.

I can't stand it here! Achilles is so boring!

"No, Angel, be patient." Achilles says, walking out of the kitchen.

"But, what if-" I start, before I hear a knock at the door.

"Go get it." Achilles says, boredom filled in his voice.

I can relate with him for once, I am bored out of my mind too.

When I open the door, I see a stranger, he has this, I don't know, 'I feel sorry for you' look. Damn, I am starting to get confused, and kinda worried.

"Are you Angel Morgan?" The man asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Well, we, erm. Have news." He says, with a sympathetic look.

"What is it then?" I questioned.

"Well...It's about your guardian. Taylor..."

I felt a worried feeling build up inside of me when he said that. I knew it wasn't safe! I should have said something...

"What is it?" I ask, nervously.

I'm not good with stress...never have been, never will.

"She's fine if your wondering, she decided to leave you with this man for the summer." He said, seeming more relaxed and less tense than he was.

I let out a puff of air, feeling stress come out. Then a bit of anger came out.

"Why the fuck would she do that?!" I ask, anger being released.

"She thinks you just need...your too disrespectful...maybe staying here could help." He said, blocking his stomach.

"Calm down, i'm not going to hit you." I say, rubbing my forehead.

I don't want to stay with this grumpy old man, I'm so tired of him. I've never met someone this grumpy in my whole life.

"Well, I must go..." The man says, running back off to where he came from.

I slammed the door out of frustration, then just ran back up to my room. I used the lock in my door, so Achilles couldn't get in. That damn Taylor! That's what she always does! This seems like something she would do!

"Angel, open this door right now." He says, sounding annoyed.

"Shut up old man, I'm not opening this door!" I say, sitting down on my bed.

"Open it." He says, his voice becoming stern.

I sigh, frustrated. Then get up, go to my door then unlock it. When I unlock it, Achilles comes in. Looking grumpier than ever. What did I do now?

"What happened?" Achilles asks, sitting down on my bed.

"I didn't say you could sit there."

"It's my house." He replies, annoyance filled his voice.

"Whatever." I mumble, yawning. "Anyways, basically Taylor is abandoning me for the summer."

"Oh well." Achilles muttered.

"What do you mean by 'Oh well'? This is annoying! Beyond annoying! It's-" I started.

"Look Angel, I'm going downstairs to think about what I'm going to do with you. You just...stay here." Achilles said, with annoyance in his voice.

What exactly does he mean by 'think about what he'll do with me'?

What the fuck?

Jesus...

The extra hour passed for what seemed like weeks or so, I'm just extremely nervous for what Achilles is planning. That old man can get pretty evil...Very quickly! I can think of so many times when Taylor sent me to Achilles' place and he did some shit to me. I can remember my Tenth birthday...that was pretty bad...to bad for me to bring it up.

"Angel! Come here please!" Achilles yelled, excitement and nervousness filled his tone.

Why the fuck would he get excited?

I slowly walk downstairs, going slower with each step I take, just being fun, making Achilles wait is fun, mainly just to see his agitated face. It's fun, to me anyways. When I got downstairs and approached Achilles, he had a smirk, a smirk like...oh god.

"If your going to be with me for the rest of the summer, I don't want you being a lazy ass." Achilles said, coughing slightly.

Jesus...get on with the point! I'm dying here!

"So, basically I'm giving you a summer job." He says, the smirk growing on his face, with amusement in his tone. "You can deal with paper work, and clean up after the animals."

"Jesus..." I muttered.

"Oh get over it." Achilles chuckled. "Now, you can start now by grooming the horses."

'Easy enough' I think to myself, let's hope this won't end bad.

"Achilles!" I yelled, anger filling my voice, and mud filling the house with each step I take.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Your damn horses! I hate them! They dragged me around and now I'm covered in mud!"

Achilles chuckled, then smirked.

"I'll fix you a bath, take of your shoes and then you clean this up." Achilles said, walking upstairs slowly.

I took off my shoes, just leaving me with my socks, and the rest of my outfit. I run upstairs, and into my room, gathering my new outfit, that isn't completely mud covered.

"Bath is ready." Achilles yawned, walking back downstairs.

I ran into the bathroom, stripped down, then hopped in. Oh I missed you water...

I hopped out of the bathtub, quickly putting on my pants and shirt, then grab the hairbrush and brush the knots out of my hair. Ow! Maybe I should brush more...I walk out of the bathroom, and into my room, sitting down on my bed before I heard Achilles.

"Don't forget to mop up the mess you made!" Achilles yelled, sounding focused on something.

Odds are a book.

I sighed, went downstairs and grabbed a mop, then quickly cleaned up the mud tracks. Then went back upstairs, and jumped on my bed. After I got the excitement out of my system, I lay down on my bed, then shut my eyes.


End file.
